Disclosed herein is a method for confirming attributes of media loaded in a media tray in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In conventional image production devices, it is expected that media for printing will be handled for successive print jobs without reloading. Manipulations in the paper path and orientation of the image are used to ensure the intended output.
When loading media in a media tray with pre-oriented elements, such as pre-punch, or identifiable sides, like labels or pre-printed papers, it may not be clear to the user which direction to properly load this media. This is traditionally handled by providing printed instructions on the tray itself that indicate to the user which direction to load a particular media type.
This process has limitations, particularly in that it is not always possible to concisely represent all possible media type cases. In addition, some of these instructions may be obscured in some manner which may prevent the user from reading. Misloading the orientation of the media can have a variety of impacts, including incorrect placement of job elements, and in some cases, mechanical problems in the paper path. These media loadings are specific to each tray in an image production device and will typically differ between image production devices depending on various design decisions.